


Yes, Mom

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [43]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, background sigzumi, but like for humor, mild child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Happy Mother's Day. :)
Relationships: Izumi Curtis & Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: Undeniable [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	Yes, Mom

Izumi was helping her husband chop up the meat for dinner when she heard a loud crash from the other room. Forgetting that she was still holding the knife, she rushed in to the other room and saw 2 young blond boys standing over a broken shelf.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" she yelled. The boys squeaked in terror.

"We-Brother was just-no, it was Al," they both took turns stuttering incoherently. She hovered over them menacingly, her hair fanned out like Medusa, and her eyes glowed like a demon straight from Hell.

"What was that?" she growled.

"Nothing!" they yelped. She stared them down for a few more seconds, secretly delighted to see them twitch in fear.

"Pick it up!" she finally snapped, pivoting a 180 the other direction.

"Yes, mom," she heard one of them say nervously. She froze and turned around slowly, only to meet Alphonse's eyes widened in fear, and Ed's in shock.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"I-I-"

"He said 'yes, ma'am'" Ed said in a panicked voice.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING MOM?! I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO _BE_ YOUR MOTHER, YOU BRATS!" she roared, as she picked them up by the scruffs and shook them around.

"Weeeeee'rrrreeee ssssoooorrrryyy," they chorused, their voices shaking from the impact.

"Hmph," she grunted, dropping them unceremoniously. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. I expect this to be cleaned by then. And no fixing it with alchemy, either." She gave them one last surly glance and stormed out of the room.

"Everything alright?" Sig asked as she sauntered back to her duty of chopping the meat.

She shrugged, "Yeah, fine." Her husband's side-eye told her that she wasn't fooling him, but that didn't stop the soft smile from forming on her face all through the preparation of dinner.

And if she ended up ruffling their hair extra affectionately before they went to bed that night, well, no one had to know. She made up for it by kicking their asses harder than usual the next day, though the smile never left her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day. :)


End file.
